Fremennik Province
The Fremennik Province is a Kingdom ruled by the Fremenniks and Barbarians, found north of Kandarin. Besides the mainland, it includes many island settlements, due to the seafaring nature of the Fremenniks. Description Inhabitants The Fremennik Province is noted for being ruled solely by one group of humans, the Fremenniks. Over the years, groups of Fremenniks left the mainland in Rellekka and created new settlements. However, the tribes still interact with each other through robust trade. The Fremmenniks distrust all "Outerlanders", anyone not within their tribe. Since all humans were once Fremenniks, the Fremennik Province is actually the birthplace of mankind. The only other significant race that has managed to survive within the Fremennik Province are the dwarves, who have lived in the province for nearly as long as the Fremenniks. During the God Wars, the dwarves hid themselves in the Fremennik Province, after nearly being wiped out. They created a large city named Keldagrim beneath the surface of the Fremennik Province, and have thrived there ever since. There are other races that have made their homes in the Fremennik Province, but they are few, and their settlements are very small. The trolls, for instance, live partially in the area, and wage war against the Fremenniks at every opportunity. There are also rumours that a group of intelligent penguins have established an outpost on the iceberg north of Rellekka, but these reports are unconfirmed. Climate The Fremennik Provinces's climate is known for being very harsh. In Rellekka and the surrounding area, the wind carries a bitter cold air from the Lunar Sea. The wind is so strong that the trees in the area are known to be permanently bent in one direction. Further north, the climate becomes even colder. Snow is known to fall almost year-round, and on some islands, such as Miscellania and Etceteria, the wind becomes so strong that the residents are forced the take shelter in the towns' castles and underground. Even farther north are the icelands of Acheron. Little is known of these lands, although they are said to be so inhospitable that few can survive long there. Although players cannot yet visit them, it is believed they will have an effect similar to the Kharidian Desert. Economics The Fremenniks have mastered many skills, although most refuse to use magic. Their main industries include fishing, hunting, and farming. Like the Fremenniks themselves, the area's industry is very geography-dependent. The area's economy is stimulated by the dwarves of Keldagrim, whose technology surpasses that of the Fremenniks. Keldagrim is known to produce many metals, which are then traded with the Fremenniks. Amongst players, the Fremennik Province is fairly popular, although it is not as crowded as areas such as Misthalin and Asgarnia. The diversity of the area's resources has made it a popular area to obtain raw materials. Locations * Rellekka * Mountain Camp * Lighthouse * Barbarian Outpost * Jatizso and Neitiznot * Waterbirth Island * Iceberg * Lunar Isle * Miscellania and Etceteria * Keldagrim * Pirate's Cove Dungeons * Fremennik Slayer Dungeon * Waterbirth Dungeon * Brine Rat Cavern * Jatizso Mines * Miscellania and Etceteria Dungeon * Keldagrim Category:Regions Category:Fremennik *